Iris and The Doctor
by AnnaLOL
Summary: The Doctor's got a new companion, and she's got something special gift.  *note* This is a 10th doctor fic
1. Chapter 1

Iris and The Doctor: Epi. One Part One

Something was wrong with the Tardis. It wasn't flying as smoothly as it used to, and considering that it didn't fly very smoothly at all you can imagine how very unsmooth it was currently flying. The Doctor, up to his wits end, which was actually pretty long, making one wonder exactly why on this particular day was The Doctor so stressed, with the machine and in a fit of passion turned the darned thing off and sat in an un-known place and an unknown time.

He sat on the ground, running his hands through his hair, and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. However, the unmistakable screech of the Tardis made that seemingly difficult. Carefully The Doctor rose to his feet and made his way to the door. He opened it and found he was in London. This discovery, however, was not the source to which his surprised gasp mixed with a hint of sadness came from. No, that sound came from the fact that before him he saw himself, two of himselves to be exact.

One was yelling at Rose to not run out into the street to save her dad, and the other was standing by a stoic Rose, who couldn't move at all. This scene, this very scene was enough to break the good doctor's hearts. It had been a life changing moment for him, as all moments with Rose had been. It had hurt him to see Rose go through such pain, but it was indeed necessary wasn't it?

The Doctor leaned his head against the door frame. He didn't know quite why he was putting himself through this. He could have just turned around and walk back inside. Perhaps it was that he didn't want to deal with the infernal contraption behind him. But if you asked any stand-byer, they would suggest that The Doctor was looking after a lost love and remembering her well.

The Doctor sat there and watched as Rose ran and saved her dad, as a smile grew on her face, and as she and he walked away. Then, only then, did The Doctor notice something odd. A girl was standing in front of the stopped car. She was standing right next to the old him that he was shocked he could have ever missed her. She even looked so out of place with a long purple cloak and deep black hair that was almost just as long.

The girl had something hanging around her neck; it looked like one of those old accordion cameras. She held it like she was going to take a picture, and the weirdest of things happened. Time, only for the car mind you, seemed to reverse. The car backed up, the man's hands went to his face and then, it went forwards again, only this time it seemed to be sucked up into the camera. The Doctor stepped forward to see what was going on, but the girl simply seemed to ignore him as she walked after Rose and her dad.

The Doctor ran after them but remembered that he could not be seen by himself or Rose, or anyone around for that matter. So he followed at a safe distance, stood outside the house they went in. He was absolutely confused as the girl had simply walked in, _directly past the old him,_ and no one seemed to notice or care for that matter.

The Doctor waited as the group left the house, the girl walked slowly as the car drove off. The Doctor decided to bide his time and watch the girl at a safe distance. If she couldn't be seen by anyone, then there was a reason, and she may not be friendly enough as to tell him, so he would simply find out on his own.

The girl walked slowly, holding up her camera and reached the church as everyone was showing up. The girl stopped suddenly and raised her head towards the sky as if she was holding some kind of conversation with God or someone. After a few moments, she brought her head back down and let the camera hang around her neck. She brought a hand to her lips and let out a low whistle. Something seemed almost wrong, odd, evil even. Then The Doctor heard it. A child screaming, then the same child came running around the corner speaking of evil monsters that were coming after them.

The Doctor was suddenly filled with a surge of rage. This girl was responsible for bringing monsters to this place and killing innocent people. It was all her fault. The Doctor was about to go after her but he stopped after she raised the camera again. Then a slight flash of light and the car was shoved out again. It went through the same motion and the girl went around and caught it in her camera again. She was looking towards the church, as if waiting to see if anyone was looking.

After that The Doctor wasn't sure what was going on. He waited and watched for some time. He watched the scene play out in the church as the Tardis reformed. Then he watched as the girl made her car run through, this time though a small smile came across her small face as she knew she had caught the eye of Rose's dad. She waited for him to run out, and then she released the car one last time and simply stood watching as it hit the man. Rose was quick to follow, resting by his side.

"It was you?" The Doctor asked suddenly. "It wasn't some external time force that no one can explain? It was you?"

The girl looked over at him genuinely surprised by his voice. She stared at him in shock and seemingly didn't know quite how to react to him, so instead, she ran away.

"HEY!" The Doctor ran after her and she turned quickly around a corner into an ally. The Doctor heard a faint screech, but when he turned the corner, nothing, and more importantly, no one was there.

He stood and thought for a moment about what to do when it finally hit him. It hadn't been just any ordinary screech, it had been a particularly recognizable screech. The Doctor raced back to his Tardis and decided to put up with its temper tantrum and he made his way back in time.

The Tardis put him right in the ally as the girl was making her way into it. She was looking over her shoulder, obviously checking to see if he was following, and actually ran right into him. She turned around and looked even more shocked, if that was at all possible. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her in, leaving no trace but a faint screeching sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris and The Doctor: Epi. One Part.2

The Doctor and the girl had been sitting in the Tardis for hours now. The spacecraft was simply floating around waiting for something to do, somewhere to go. The Doctor sat on a small box and the girl was on the floor, her arms crossed, her body facing the opposite direction. She had been completely silence since he had captured her.

"Oh come on," He tried for the umpteenth time. "I'm really not a bad guy. Just talk to me!"

The girl turned around quickly and spoke for the first time, "I can't," She whispered before she turned back around.

"What do you mean you can't?" The Doctor asked, excited by this slight contact. "You just did, I heard you."

"No," The girl spoke without turning around. "I mean I _can't_. I'm not allowed to."

"Well…why not?"

The girl turned more slowly this time and looked directly at The Doctor. "Because you're from the _past_," She whispered and didn't turn around.

"What, you mean you're from the future?"

The girl turned around and held her head up high with a purpose. "I'm not from a 'time'," She said. "I don't exist in 'time'."

The Doctor looked down, then back up at her. "Neither do I," He said softly.

The girl whipped her head around so fast The Doctor was certain it would fly off.

"You have to," She accused. "You don't have the gift. You have to be a human from a time place."

"What if I wasn't human?" The Doctor asked.

The girl looked at him confused. "You're not from Earth?" The Doctor shook his head. "Then what were you doing there!"

"I'm a Time Lord," The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. The girl's face went into immediate shock.

"That's impossible," She whispered. "You're all dead."

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked down again. "I escaped," He explained. "I'm the last one alive."

The room was silent and when The Doctor looked up he saw the girl was staring at him with her mouth wide open. "I…I," She stuttered. "I'm sorry?" She looked like she wasn't even sure if that was the right thing to say.

"It's alright," The Doctor stood up and stretched. "Well, now that you know who I am, who are you?"

"I'm a gifted one," She explained as if it was basic knowledge.

"A what?"

The girl sighed and stood up to face him. "I'm a gifted one. I control the balance of time. When something that's supposed to happen doesn't, I have to go and fix it."

"So, you _had_ to kill Rose's dad?" The Doctor clarified.

"The man? Yes, he had to die."

"But…why? What's so bad that could have happened that made you _have_ to kill him."

"Trust me Time Lord, you don't want to know."

"Did he turn evil?" The Doctor asked. "I'm serious, I want to know."

"There was a man she never would have met," The girl explained. "His name was The Doctor if I remember correctly. If that girl's dad would have lived, then she would never have left with the man. And bad things would have happened."

The Doctor looked at the girl and didn't know what to feel. Part of him would have gladly given up knowing Rose so that she could have had her dad, but another part was willing to kill her dad himself so he could have her.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked.

"I'm The Doctor," He said softly after several minutes.

"No no," The girl refuted. "You can't possibly be. The Doctor was shorter; he had bigger ears, and less hair."

"Trust me," The Doctor held up a hand to stop the continuous of her explanations. "I'm him."

"Oh…well, then you should be glad I did what I did," The girl said.

"Not entirely," The Doctor whispered, but with every moment he thought about it, that part was growing smaller.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, but it had to be done, for the sake of the universe quite frankly," The girl explained. "So, if you could just help me home, I'll leave you alone."

"Home? Where is that? What planet are you from? What kind of alien are you?" The Doctor asked, suddenly getting his curiosity back.

"I'm a gifted one," The girl explained again. "I come from the Planet of Time."

"Where, where are its coordinates?"

The girl looked at him as if he had two heads. "It doesn't have coordinates," She said. "It's a planet stuck between the times."

"Well, how do you get through to it?"

"I have a pendent that helps me traverse through time," The girl replied. "But when _somebody_ grabbed me just as I was about to use it, I dropped it."

"Well, luckily for you, this here," The Doctor tapped the Tardis' control center, "Just so happens to traverse through time as well."

"Oh yes," The girl blinked. "Tardis," She smiled. "Did you know that the Time Lords actually taught us how to make out pendants? They helped us build our planet too."

"No, I didn't know that," The doctor said curious. "I wonder why. No one's ever mentioned it before."

"Here, I can get us to my planet, but you'll have to get yourself back out."

The girl walked over to the controls and calmly placed her hand on the Tardis. There was a slight shake and then nothing. The girl remained there silent and then The Doctor could feel it. The Tardis was traveling, much more smoothly than it ever had before.

There was another shake and the girl opened her eyes with a slight smile. "It's really not as hard to leave."

"Right," The Doctor said.

"Well, thank you for the ride The Doctor," the girl said.

"Just Doctor is fine," The Doctor replied.

"Of course," The girl gave him a smile and a slight nod before she headed for the door. She opened it and the Tardis was filled with a bright light that The Doctor had to shield his eyes against. "Good bye Doctor."

"Hey wait!" He called out as she began to step away.

She turned around and The Doctor could only see her profile because of the light. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Call me Iris."

"Perhaps I'll see you another time Iris."

"For the world's sake, I hope we do not meet again Doctor. For that means something's wrong, and chances are, it'll be your fault. Good bye now."

The girl waved over her shoulder and left the Tardis. The light left and everything suddenly seemed very dark. The Doctor stood staring at the door for a while, debating about what to do. He considered going out the door and see what this Planet of Time was, but the Tardis began to shake violently and The Doctor was thrown to the floor as the Tardis was shot away from the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris and The Doctor: Epi. One Part. Three

The Tardis came to a violent stop and had been tipped over and The Doctor had fallen against the back of the Tardis, the door directly across from him. The Doctor stood up and took a moment to collect himself. After that moment passed he started climbing up to the door, grabbing the various wires that had fallen and hung from the ceiling. After moments of slipping and falling, The Doctor finally managed to reach the door and push it open, pulling himself up and out.

At first The Doctor thought he was on Earth, what with the green grass and blue sky, but when a little voice spoke and he turned around, that thought left his mind.

Sitting behind him on top of the Tardis was a little fluffy bunny. "Hello," It repeated.

"Um, hi there," The Doctor replied. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're on Cuniculus," The rabbit replied. "My name is Hyrax. And who might you be?"

"I'm The Doctor," The Doctor replied.

"How did you get here then Doctor?" Hyrax's head tipped to the side.

"I'm not sure," The Doctor said slowly. "I was on this planet, and the next thing I know my ship's fallen here."

"This is your spacecraft?" Hyrax asked. "Doesn't look too…spacecrafty."

The Doctor was about to respond when there was a loud siren and Hyrax became a little ball of fear.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked. "What's going on."

"The Predators," Hyrax responded. "They Predators are coming!"

"The Predators? Wait, who are the Predators?"

"It's not safe out here," Hyrax jumped off the Tardis and started hopping away. "Follow me!"

The Doctor chased after the rabbit but found that the hole in which he burrowed was too small for The Doctor to fit into. Not long after a whole bunch of rabbits were racing past him, some offering apologetic phrases and others yelling at him to get out of the way, as they made their way into the ground.

The Doctor looked past them and found what they were running from. Chasing after the bunnies was a pack of wolf-like creatures, all drooling in hunger. The Rabbits had all ran safely into their hiding place and left The Doctor alone with the Predators.

The Doctor lifted his head in challenge to the creatures. "Leave them alone," He suggested.

The wolf-like animals did not reply, they just barred their teeth and growled. "Alright then," The Doctor sighed and looked around. "Well, there's really nothing you can do right now ya know. I mean, they are all hidden away where you can't reach. So really, you could sit here for a while and then give up and leave or you could just save everyone time and, well, leave now."

The Predators looked at each other and then growled at The Doctor as they backed away. There was silence as the Predators left, everyone waiting until they were certain to be gone. Then, slowly, the rabbits began to poke their heads out, and emerge.

"Well, that took care of them for now," The Doctor told them. "But I assume they won't stay gone forever."

"Can you help us Doctor?" Hyrax asked. "The Predators fell out of the sky, much like you and your box, and ever since then they have been terrorizing us. We don't know what to do sir. We need your help. Please, tell us there's something you can do."

"Well," The Doctor thought about it for a moment. "I suppose we might be able to round them up and I could take them to another planet, perhaps one with, well, less edible organisms."

"You'd do that?" A young rabbit asked. "You'd actually do that for us?"

"Of course, I can't very well allow these Predators to terrorize and eat you now can I?"

"Oh Doctor, you are our hero!" The rabbits rejoiced.

"Oh, I'm not a hero," The Doctor began, turning around. "I'm just a Good Samaritan is…all?"

The Doctor, finding himself standing in a different place than he was only milliseconds before, turned around and spotted a young girl standing behind him with a camera.

"What was that!" He asked her surprised.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Iris replied. "But I cannot allow you to capture those creatures."

"And why not!" He asked. "They are killing those innocent rabbits. It's not like I'm going to kill them anyway, I'm just taking them away so they won't kill anymore!"

"I can't allow that to happen," Iris repeated. "They have to kill them."

The Doctor stared at her, not entirely sure on what to say after that. "What do you mean they have to kill them! That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!"

"Listen, the Predators continue to attack them and eventually they build this sort of plasma shield. In the future this shield protects over 150,000 planets from the Second Great War!"

"Oh come on. They can't be the only species who can make that shield! I'm sure there are plenty who are close enough that can build that same mechanism."

"It doesn't matter Doctor, it has to be them. They have to make the shield, and they have to be sure to give it to the proper species. That machine can't fall into the wrong hands!"

"But it won't! The world will work itself out and no innocent creatures have to die for it!"

"I am so sorry Doctor, but my job is not about protecting the innocent, it's about protecting the fabric of time. And at this moment, you're kind of threating it."

"Oh what are you going to do huh? Arrest me?"

"Yes."

"Oh go ahead and-"


End file.
